


Awakening to Desire

by super_queer_hannibal_obsession



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Episode: s03e06 Dolce, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hotel Sex, Ice Play, Light BDSM, M/M, Nipple Play, Rimming, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7162772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_queer_hannibal_obsession/pseuds/super_queer_hannibal_obsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Hannibal talk in front of the Botticelli which leads to fluffy kissing and then some kinky, first time sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ready to Give In

**Author's Note:**

> Will and Hannibal’s time together in Florence goes a little differently. Mostly Will’s POV. This is my first time posting anything written completely by myself on here. Part of JustFuckMeUp but no kinky stuff in this chapter. I promise it will be in the next one. Hopefully tomorrow. Set during and after Dolce. Lots of fluff and kisses.

Will knew that Jack was right; he should have cut the part of him that loved Hannibal out. But cutting him out would be like excising a Siamese twin that shared his organs. It was nearly impossible and would leave Will forever cut in half. So, here he was, sitting across from Hannibal in Florence studying the Botticelli. Hannibal fit so naturally here with the old world beauty and architecture. Will found his eyes wandering to Hannibal and ignoring the painting in front of him.  
Jack had said he needed Will to be the one to kill Hannibal and a large part of Will was still considering doing just that. Will’s eyes traced the outline of Hannibal’s face: the thin lips, the dark, serious eyes that looked tired, the way his chin jutted out slightly from his jawline. 

“If I saw you every day forever, Will. I would remember this time.” Hannibal said, a smile playing on his lips. Will couldn’t help but smile back. Despite his conflicted feelings, he often found himself smiling and laughing easily around him. 

“I wanted to understand you before I laid eyes on you again.” Will’s hands were clasped on his lap. He felt relaxed and decidedly calm when Hannibal reached across the small distance between them and rested a hand on his. Hannibal squeezed his hand lightly, and Will could feel his leg shake and his throat tighten with anticipation. 

“You seem to understand me quite well. You found me here.” Hannibal slipped his fingers between Will’s, and Will responded with a tight grip.  
Will wanted to ask what they were doing, what this meant. But, he was not that surprised at this turn of events. Part of him had been hoping for this type of contact as soon as he had set out to find Hannibal. “You have made your way into my brain, Dr. Lecter, and this time no amount of medication or therapy will get you out.” Will let out a shaky sigh and turned slightly to see Hannibal’s face barely inches from his. 

Hannibal leaned in and pressed his nose to the top of Will’s head and breathed in deeply. He had missed his distinct scent and the warm familiarity of his presence. Hannibal pressed a soft kiss to one of the cuts on Will’s forehead and then to the next one, working his way along the edge of Will’s face.  
Will’s breath hitched slightly, he wasn’t sure if he was ready for this to happen, but he couldn’t deny how much and how big a part of him wanted this. Will gripped onto Hannibal’s thigh just above his knee for support. 

Hannibal rested a hand softly on Will’s cheek and tucked a lose curl behind his ear. “There is nothing to fear, Will.” Hannibal’s eyes were softer, still calculating and dark, but soft with adoration. 

Will could feel his stomach grow tight with desire and a rush of blood he hadn’t expected. He leaned in the rest of the short distance and pressed cautious, yet willing lips, to Hannibal’s. 

Hannibal moaned softly and pressed his free arm around Will’s back. He wanted him to feel safe and wanted him as close to him as possible. Will clenched Hannibal’s shoulder as the kiss deepened and Hannibal slipped his tongue into Will’s mouth. Will enjoyed exploring the man’s mouth, it was strange and foreign to him to be holding and kissing another man like this. But he couldn’t help but want more. Will could feel his mind and body waking up to the desire he had been pushing down for so long.

Will was the one to break the kiss, and he rested his forehead against Hannibal’s, panting slightly. He was trying to process what he wanted to happen next when Hannibal said, “Should we take this somewhere more private?” Hannibal stood up, offering Will his hand. Will took it and decided he was ready to give in to whatever happened next.


	2. All Paths Lead to This Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal drink wine and finally get to the good stuff. Lots of romance, kissing, and some nipple play. More smut to come in the next chapter!

Will sipped on a glass of red wine, although he was thinking he might need something a little stronger to calm his nerves. The room was nice; he was sure Hannibal had paid an exorbitant amount for it. But, they would be assured their privacy here. 

“To us. In Florence. Together.” Hannibal made a toast and stepped closer to Will. He had already set his suit jacket over a chair and loosened the sleeves on his button-up shirt. Hannibal reached out his other hand and caressed Will’s upper arm, a slight, thin-lipped smile on his enigmatic face.   
“It’s a beautiful place.” Will replied and turned away from Hannibal’s heated gaze. Will ran his hand over the silky, red bedspread, studying the design intently to relieve the tension. 

“And you are a beautiful man.” Hannibal replied, noting Will’s hesitance. Hannibal set his glass of wine on the table and bridged the distance between them and wrapped his arms around Will’s torso, holding him from behind. Hannibal nuzzled into the back of Will’s neck, breathing the sweet smell of pine and cologne from Will’s soft curls. “It’s all right, Will. You can relax. Finish drinking your wine.” 

Will tensed at the embrace at first but then quickly relaxed into Hannibal. He placed his free hand on Hannibal’s forearm. “Should I feel safe with you?” He asked sincerely, reaching up to rest his hand on the back of Hannibal’s head. Will sighed slightly as Hannibal began kissing his neck. 

“You are safe with me tonight, Will.” Hannibal replied, running his hands down Will’s sides to rest on his hips and pull them closer to his own.   
Will almost chuckled at the reply, so reminiscent of the nature of their relationship. But, he did feel safe enough with Hannibal here tonight. He also saw this as an opportunity to gain a bit of an upper hand as Hannibal clearly wanted this very badly. 

Will turned around in Hannibal’s arms and placed a hand on his chest and began to slowly unbutton Hannibal’s shirt. Will noticed how Hannibal’s heart was beating wildly. The hard bulge in Hannibal’s pants pressing against his stomach made him feel slightly nervous and very aroused. “This feels somehow inevitable, doesn’t it? Like our paths were always leading us to this.” Will said, feeling strangely calm and accepting. 

Hannibal moaned softly as Will’s lips pressed gently against his neck and then down his chest. “Our minds and destinies are intertwined now, Will.” Hannibal melded his fingers with Will’s as he said this. He gently tilted up Will’s face and kissed him long and deep. Will enjoyed the way Hannibal’s tongue explored his mouth. He was surprised at how gentle and passionate the kiss was. Hannibal pressed Will towards the bed and slid a hand beneath Will’s back as he laid him own on the decadent comforter. 

Hannibal helped Will out of his suit coat. “You look lovely in this suit, Will. Although I shall always have a fondness for you in flannel.” Hannibal leaned down over Will and sucked on his neck, wanting to leave Will marked with his love. 

Will struggled with his shirt, wanting Hannibal to kiss all over him. “Help me get this off.” Will implored softly. Need starting to lace his voice. Hannibal obliged and looked Will over for a moment, taking in the beauty of his naked chest and abdomen. Hannibal leaned back down and begin kissing down the middle of his chest and over his abs. He kissed and sucked Will with desperate need, laying between Will’s legs and grabbing Will’s thigh to rest tightly against his side. Hannibal was thrilled when he felt Will’s hard erection rubbing against his own. “Are you all right?” Hannibal asked softly, pausing for a moment to look into Will’s ocean-sky eyes as he pressed Will’s hand above their heads and against the bed. 

“Yes, yes…”Will replied breathlessly. He was surprised once again at Hannibal’s tenderness and pulled Hannibal towards him for another long kiss.   
Hannibal kissed over Will’s chest and pressed one of Will’s nipples into his mouth. He circled his tongue around the nipple and then flicked his tongue quickly. Hannibal noticed Will’s hip began to roll underneath him. Will gasped and ran a hand through Hannibal’s hair. “I want to give you pleasure like you’ve never had before, Will.”   
Will already felt more aroused than he had with anyone else. With Hannibal every emotion and feeling was always heightened to the limit. Both pleasure and pain. He wanted more and more. “Don’t stop, please…” He begged.

Hannibal smiled devilishly and used his other hand to twist Will’s other nipple back and forth and back and forth until it was slightly raw, red, and throbbing. Will’s gasps become louder and his back arched in pleasure. Hannibal moved off Will slightly, and Will whined with disappointment. “Where are you going?” He asked with a small pout.

“You are hungry aren’t you? Don’t worry I am going to let you partake and partake of you slowly.” Hannibal grabbed some ice from the champagne bucket next to the bed and settled back on top of Will. 

He placed one of the ice cubes in his mouth between his teeth and rubbed his cold, icy lips all over Will’s sensitive nipple. Will groaned at the painful pleasure and grabbed a handful of the blanket next to him. Hannibal then traced the ice over Will’s abs, all along the ridges and indents. “You are so beautiful when you are aroused, Will.” Hannibal said, his own eyes glazed over with pleasure. 

Hannibal held the ice over Will’s peaks and let the water drip slowly before gently biting and pulling on them as they became hard and cold. Will could barely breathe he was so turned on. He grabbed Hannibal’s hand and pushed it inside his pants. “Please, touch me…”


	3. Shelter Me in Your Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we get to some very romantic love-making with two very enamored Murder Husbands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me so long to finish this. But, here it is! Thanks for reading.

Hannibal was more than happy to oblige; he had been waiting for this for a long time. He licked his lips slightly in concentration and focus. He wanted to make this as pleasurable as possible for his Will. 

Will hissed loudly, not entirely sure how to process the pleasure he was feeling as Hannibal’s graceful hand stroked the base of his cock before grasping it firmly in his hands. “Haaanibal…” His name came out as a long, shuddering moan, and Will held himself up on his forearms, watching Hannibal work. 

Will was about to beg Hannibal to take off his pants when Hannibal grabbed the top of his pants and boxers and pulled them both down hard over Will’s hips. Will’s cock was hard and wanting and stood erect. Hannibal hurriedly pulled the pants over Will’s feet and threw them aside. Hannibal groaned with appreciation. “You have a beautiful, strong cock, Will.” Hannibal couldn’t help himself any longer. Leaning down suddenly, he clutched Will’s hips hard with both hands and pressed his mouth over the tip of Will’s dick. 

Will threw his head back in pleasure, not prepared for Hannibal to devour him so quickly and suddenly. He breathed heavily, trying to stay in control, as Hannibal ran his experienced tongue around the head of his penis. Hannibal ran his tongue up and down Will’s staff and sucked on his balls for a moment before pulling Will’s cock back into his mouth. Hannibal sucked him hard and took him into the back of his mouth, deep-throating him for a moment. “Damn it, Hannibal. If you keep doing that, I’m going to come already.” Will gasped out between breaths.

Hannibal took Will out of his mouth and grinned, wiping his mouth and nuzzling against Will’s cock for a moment. Hannibal brought himself on top of Will’s body and hitched his legs around him. He wanted to begin preparing Will for sex, but he didn’t want to ask for something Will wasn’t comfortable with yet.   
Will used his legs to flip Hannibal onto his back, reversing their positions and admiring the view of Hannibal’s body underneath his. He took his time kissing him long and hard before saying, “I want you to try and fuck me.” Will hesitated. “But I’m not sure how that will go, and I’m a little nervous.” Will ran his fingers through Hannibal’s hair. He loved how it looked slightly messed up. 

Hannibal smiled. He was honored by the look of trust and desire in Will’s eyes. Hannibal brushed his thumb over Will’s cheekbone. “There’s no need to be nervous, Will. I would love nothing more than to take my time with you.” Hannibal said with a seductive smile, as he moved Will underneath him again.   
Will felt a thrill of anticipation and anxiety run down his spine. He ran his hands over Hannibal’s back, feeling the strong, lean muscles, and clenched his fingers against Hannibal’s shoulders. 

“I am going to stretch you out first.” Hannibal said softly, reaching down to gently rub his finger around Will’s rim. “Just try and relax, Will.” Will was tense at first but breathed deeply and focused on relaxing his muscles. “Are you ready?” Hannibal asked, and Will nodded in reply.

Will gasped in surprise when Hannibal pushed his finger inside of him, He left it there for a moment before moving it in and out slightly to get used to the feeling. When he thought Will was ready, he inserted another finger and angled them towards his prostate. 

Will groaned and moved his hips slightly, getting used to the feeling of thrusting on Hannibal’s fingers. “This…you…it feels nice.” Will noted. That was an understatement, Will thought. But he had a hard time expressing his emotion and pleasure at the same level of emotion as Hannibal did. 

Hannibal took Will’s mouth in his own, taking the time to explore his mouth and deepen the kiss as his fingers continued thrusting and moving around to get Will ready for him. “I think we can try, Will. If you feel comfortable, that is.” 

“Yes, oh yes, please.” 

Hannibal removed his fingers and gently flipped Will over onto his stomach, grabbing his hips and pulling his ass up towards him. Hannibal ran his hands over Will’s thighs, hips, and up the sides of his back, enjoying every movement of Will’s muscles and skin. He was a masterpiece. 

“This may hurt a little, since it is your first time. But, it shouldn’t be more than a little uncomfortable. If you need me to stop, do not hesitate to tell me. “Once again, Will was taken aback by Hannibal’s tenderness; it was so at odds with so many of the other things Hannibal had done to him. 

Hannibal held Will’s ass open and slowly inserted the tip of his penis, waiting to gauge Will’s reaction before going further. Will moaned lightly at the mix of pleasure and pain, but he wanted more. He helped Hannibal slowly ease himself in and out, getting used to the feeling and the pressure. Will began to gasp and groan as Hannibal bottomed out and angled towards his prostate as he started thrusting slowly. Hannibal reached around to stroke Will’s cock with long, smooth movements as he moved inside of Will.

“You are so beautiful, Will. You’re doing so well.” Hannibal reassured with a purr. His own voice was strained and grunting as he drew closer to his own climax. 

Will jerked forward as Hannibal increased the pressure and pace and came over Hannibal’s hand and the sheets. Hannibal followed him soon after and filled Will’s tight hole with come before falling partially on top of his body and kissing and sucking Will’s sweaty back. 

“Oh Will, that was so beautiful, my dear Will.” Hannibal pulled out slowly, mesmerized by the sight of his cum dripping from Will. He wrapped his arms around Will and pulled them both back onto the bed, pulling Will close, chest to chest, and caressing his face and hair softly. “How do you feel?” 

Will’s eyes were still glazed over with pleasure, and he was surprised at how safe and relaxed he felt nestled in Hannibal’s arms. “I feel…fulfilled.” He replied and gently kissed Hannibal’s lips; he couldn’t stop starting in this man’s eyes, eyes that looked light, green, and alive, in the light of their pleasure, he hadn’t noticed this side of Hannibal before.   
Will had no idea what was going to come next, for himself, for their relationship, or if this bliss could last for longer than a night. But, for now, he was content being sheltered in Hannibal’s arms.


End file.
